Yumiyacha
Yumiyacha Yumiyacha, with his rockstar attitude and killer marksmanship, is the stuff legends are made of. He'll run around the rear of the pack taunting enemies to look up and see the face of death in the tip of wicked-sharp arrows. Wind current affects his attack distance, but he doesn't care, he just likes the way it makes his hair flutter........ Yumyacha is a Yumipon Uberhero introduced in the beginning of Patapon 3 as one of the three parent classes. You can choose between Taterazay, Yarida (Yaripon) or Yumiyacha (Yumipon), each one having separate abilities and attributes. Yumiyacha is level 1 when he is unlocked. Yumiyacha is unlocked if you choose him at the beginning of the game, or unlocked when you level Yarida or Taterazay to level 15. Getting Yumiyacha to level 3 unlocks Wondabarappa. Getting Yumiyacha to level 5 unlocks Pingrek. Getting Yumiyacha to level 7 unlocks Alosson. Getting Yumiyacha and Pingrek to level 8 unlocks Oohoroc. Getting Yumiyacha and Alosson to level 12 unlocks Cannogabang. Getting Yumiyacha to level 15 unlocks Taterazay and Yarida, if they have not already been unlocked. Yumiyacha evolves at level 14 and level 20 Equipment Yumiyacha can use: *Bows from unlocking. *Crossbows from level 5. Uberhero Mode When his hero mode is activated, he says: Hey-yo-aro-alo! Meteo Arrow (Yes, the name has no typo) Similar to Patapon 2's Broken Arrow. To activate it you have to do a perfect attack song (Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon) and the hero will shoot flaming arrows (only three are shot in Patapon 2), that will fall in different places so he can do a lot of damage all over the place. The number of shots Yumiyacha does is equivalent to its highest unlocked quickshot abilty multplied by two. If Yumiyacha has gained access to Quickshot 3, he'll shoot three arrows into the sky and disappear for a moment. When it reappears, six arrows appear instead of three to deal damage on structures or foes. Class Skills 'Yumiyacha's Class Skills' Quickshot 2 Fire two arrows in quick succession with charge attack or during Fever. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Quickshot 3. Quickshot 3 Superior skill to Quickshot 2. Fire three arrows in quick succession with charge attack or during Fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Quickshot 2. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Quickshot 4. Quickshot 4 Superior skill to Quickshot 3. Fire four arrows in quick succession with charge attack or during Fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Quickshot 3. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Quickshot 5. Quickshot 5 Superior skill to Quickshot 4. Fire five arrows in quick succession with charge attack or during Fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Quickshot 4. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Quickshot 6. Quickshot 6 Superior skill to Quickshot 5. Fire six arrows in quick succession with charge attack or during Fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Quickshot 5. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill gives you a welcome bonus of +10% to all status effects. Set Skills Yumiyacha can equip 4 set skills. Bow Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 20% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow, or a 10% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Bow Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 30% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow or a 15% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Bow Attack 3 This skill gives the user a 40% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow, or a 20% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Bow Attack 4 This skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow, or a 25% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Fearless Bow Damage inflicted increase 100%, but damage taken goes up 150%. * The damage increase applies to any weapon. Story He is revived by Silver Hoshipon and the Almighty , once you play as him you march toward the sound of the Pata Drum where you find Hatapon praying to the almighty for help, he joins you and you march back towards your petrified patapon comrades where Hoshipon will revive three patapon great warriors, Ton Yaripon, Chin Tatepon and Kan Yumipon and he drops Ka-ching on the way. Hatapon will take Meden (still petrified) on the way. Once you cross the flag post, you have finished the level. Statistics For a full list of statistics, go to Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics . See Also *Prologue *Patapon 3 Missions *Uberhero Patapon *Experience Points *Class Skills *Set Skills Trivia *Yumiyacha's starter bow is similar to Giant bow "Failnaught" but only bigger and does less damage. *Unfortunately if your Yumiyacha is an Uberhero it is not possible to use a regular Yumiyacha's/ Yumipons Eagle Eye ability. However your Uberhero Yumiyacha can sometimes sense if an enemy is nearby, and alert you with its aggressive stance. *When Yumiyacha enters Hero Mode, He shouts, "Teo-arrow" similiar to his Hero Mode, Meteo Arrow. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Yumipon Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units